GIANT
by core1trooper
Summary: (I BEG PLEASE REVIEW I DON"T KNOW IF TO CONTINUE) The Empire of Derain is conquered the Kingdom of Goras superior GIANT class mech squashed them easily despite the Derainian war like culture, now the world is ruled by Gora none willing to stand against them until one lone survivor of the Empire stands tall against a broken world, wielding a pitch Black GIANT can he succeed?
1. The past and the future

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANKS –core1trooper

Prologue

The Past and the Future

The Future of one…

It was said that god favored the winners… and the losers were just unlucky, is that true? Does that mean god does not favor us? What was the use of all this then? Did we all die only to be reminded who runs the universe? These questions are hurting my head… but they are the only thing that I can think of now as you see I am dying took a .78 shell straight to the leg and now… all I can do is lay down here in my own blood and wait for something to happen…

"Are you tired?" A voice… from where? "You, are you tired?" I look up a dark red light appearing before me… It was as if it was analyzing him

"Tired? Tired of what? Having a piece of metal in my arm? Or maybe a missing leg?" I laugh what can I do but laugh? I'm going to die anyway, I smile. When did I have the strength to smile?

"Oh? Anyone would be tired from all of that you humans die so easily… but I like you… you will do just fine" The voice mockingly states… "What is your name my friend?"

"I am Lelouch" I mutter it… my body feels so tired my wounds open up again despite the multiple genetic experiment's conducted on me to heal myself…

"Well that's a sappy name… this is going to be a new life for you my friend we can't have you walking around with a stupid name like that! Hmmm…" The voice sounds more like a monster now. "How about "Arden"? or Maxwell"?"

"I think I'll be fine… what is your name?"

"Me? You can call me Blitzkrieg"

"Blitzkrieg? What does that mean?" My body is starting to seethe in pain but yet I haven't got the strength to scream… "It sounds like my language"

"Oh it used to be but that was WWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY to long ago for you to worry about anymore"

"Oh very well" My leg that shouldn't be there is starting to bleed profusely everything is starting to hurt. "Are you doing this?"

"Yes it'll hurt for a while but that's the way it supposed to be don't worry"

"Okay then…"

The Past…

In the year 3456 the country of Gora created the world's first "G.I.A.N.T" the Genetically Improved Armored Net Ton. It was a MAJOR military advancement…and would be the last ever. The Giant allowed a pilot to activate and mold it to the armor creating the GIANT mecha… it lived up to its name GIANT's stood at a total 90ft carrying more than enough fire power to level an entire country. War became impossible all previous techs, Tanks, Planes, Jets, even the smaller mecha' s created by other countries were all deemed… completely obsolete. The World came to surrender with no real options… all but one country… the country of Derain… Derain used to be the largest manufacturer of Weapons. When the release of the GIANT prototype went beyond expectations Derain demanded a piece of the schematics… they were obviously denied any rights despite Gora's incredible debt to Derain which they quaintly ignored… with the Giants at their disposal Gora could ignore basically anything that any country had a claim over them meaning that Gora basically ruled the world. All countries were sadly forced to drop under their sovereignty… all but the country of Red Sky. Red Sky was a highly advanced country who felt Gora's way of work to be preposterous… through strained negotiations with Derain they began building their own model of the Giant… the program showed extreme progress in only 2 years Red Sky was nearly ready with a prototype, which is when Gora decided to notice… skipping politics and diplomacy, they launched 5 Giants to Derain and in a matter of days leveled the countries capitol and most of their factories leaving the country completely crippled with no source of income, they hoped this would stem anymore movement by Red Sky. They were wrong.

In an open act of defiance they launched the prototype… inviting representatives from both Derain and Gora to the unveiling… obviously Gora planned to destroy Red Sky. Derain's representatives arrived several hours ahead of Gora… no one knows what they had seen during the time before; but when Gora arrived Derain's officials remained smiling and applauding, even when the machine gun rounds went off. The prototype was never found or discovered, it was believed to be destroyed…

The Future of all…

20 years after the invasion of Red Sky Giants became obviously trivial… Gora became the bilateral law of the land, few had the strength in them to even attempt any act against Gora and thus culled into serving them… grudgingly. However it was the creation of the Gora Giant Academy that truly settled things with the world. The Giant academy trained some of the best and brightest from all over the world even those not of Gora in the usage of the GIANTs who would then be placed into a huge competition held worldwide the location always moving its competition in the floating fortress Ares it became a huge success easing tension all over the world and becoming an international sport that none wished to see gone… today to mark the victory over Derain the fortress will fly over the now ruined capitol Vera…


	2. A World Forgotten

Chapter 1

A World Forgotten

"You forget us… but we will never forget you

that is why you fail"

Anonymous

The Command Center of the moving Fortress Ares…

The Colonel of the Ares stared over the dessert, he was 1 week away from retirement… he sighed "what are on the scopes?"

"Nothing sir!" the entire place was a wasteland Ares was scheduled to hover over the rubble of Derain's capitol… it has been over 10 years since the cities destruction, Vera had become a home for scavengers and hobos, no one really cared about the place anymore all that was left of its history was long been burnt away after the winter purge… The Colonel turns to the screen… "Nothing to be seen…"

"No sir" The entire control center was bored… you could hear the crowd outside the thousands and thousands of people arriving for the turn out… the Colonel sighed…

"Fine you can put the first match up on the big screen" The colonel groans at the obvious satisfaction of his soldiers who quickly put up the screen the GIANT pilots were slowly preparing for the address made by the Emperor every year… It was the thing that all looked forward to.

Outside of the Ares fortress…

A man slowly stands enjoying the sights of the Fortress he was about to desecrate… Lelouch was not one to lose sight of such an absolutely beautiful sight, the Fortress was truly a fine art, but like all things it must come to an end. "Are we ready Blitz?" he turned a high volume of sand beginning to fall the tips of a black helmet appearing…

"Quite ready of course" Blitzkrieg looked up into the sky "such a pretty sky…" Lelouch steps forward

"Indeed" He reaches into his pocket pulling out a radio it buzzed for a while… "are we ready?"

"Sir, yes sir… you certain this is going to work… me and the guys aren't certain abandoning a client is something we do…"

"Oh? Since when do the great mercenaries of the south begin to worry about others?" Lelouch laughed despite his own inner troubles… if anything goes wrong then this will all be a waste. "Trust me, since when does one of my plans go wrong?"

"heh I guess you're right about that part… are you certain you want to give this all to us?" farther away the mercenaries stared at their new equipment… "This stuff is most definitely NOT standard issue" He heard the man yelling at his comrades to stop messing around

"Of course I can't exactly use it if this plan works right?"

"Yeah… I guess…"

The Ares Coliseum

The crowd was waving over the Grand Coliseum; the entire place was more wonderful then before. Marble perplexed over the floors, gold encrusted chairs were present, and the smell of roses filled everyone's senses, the national anthem of Gora plays throughout the entire open air roof. This year anyone who was anyone had been invited to the 10th anniversary of Gora's victory over Derain, the significance fell out of the current GIANT pilots mind… one in particular

"MAN! HOW LONG IS THE STUPID REVIEW GONNA TAKE!?" Tamaki had been standing pretty for hours his patience wearing thin. Orpheus was small for 18 he stood just barely 5ft which said miles for him. His overly died pinkish red hair had caused him never ending amounts of torment… until he piloted a GIANT after that he made it his mission to put several rounds of ammunition into anyone that even mentioned the word "height"

"Just calm down its on in only 15 more minutes…" Oughi whispered the only friend of Tamaki that is allowed to mention his height why? No one wanted to find out.

"Fine but this better be over soon I'm ready to burst!"

"BE QUITE OVER THEIR!" Their commander yelled at them. Oughi shifted his hair uncomfortably being this close to people was not something he liked presumptuously as touching was VERY high on his uncomfortable moments list.

"Hope this doesn't make out like last year…" As anyone could remember the 9th competition had ended with Tamaki personally beating the crap out of a rather important diplomat's son from Retren this led to quite the scandal… or more to the point the school got ribbed internationally and its funds were docked twice. But even still people always arrived and with the rumor of the Emperor to give out an official address. Emperor Leven had been an avid enthusiast of the Games since its ratification

Suddenly the sounds of the Imperial Horns goes full blare silencing everyone. The voice of the Royal Steward Clovis speaks loudly "20 years ago my fellow people! Gora and all affiliated with her glory! 20 years ago 2 countries plotted and planned against the WORLD! They foolishly believed that they could create a copy of our GIANT mecha!" There was a bout of laughter here and the, no one really cared anymore, everyone conformed themselves to the idea that it was impossible, millions had tried before and failed. "BEHOLD NOW THE CAPITOL OF THE NOW DESTROYED EMPIRE OF DERAIN!"

The screens filled with the ruins of old structures were everywhere the standard stuff you saw when you were looking at a ruins there was not much to look at. Some turned awkwardly away some seemed to snort at it Tamaki was astoundingly sleeping.

"Now we celebrate the ruins of this empire today!" The video turns to the Emperor a gleaming smile upon his face

"Let the GAMES BEGIN!" That is when the lights go off. The coliseum lights one by one begin to go dark, the floating fortress begins to shake… dust begins to descend on all of them; until finally… silence, nothing moves, the Fortress seems to become stop shuddering as the giant screens above begin to stutter on…

"Who-… what is g-…in" It finally goes completely black… suddenly music plays as a song begins to play… the music like an opera unlike the Goran anthem…

All hail the EMPIRE! Oh whose people are as many as the sea!

All hail the EMPIRE! Who stretches across the WORLD

All hail, ALL HAIL THE EMPIRE!

The sound of Machine gun fire goes off as guards rush past trying to get ahold of the situation as the entire place is dark Oughi can only barely see the sudden spray of bullets

Who amongst the entire WORLD can conceive such beauty!?

Who can believe such things can exist in this World!?

Who could ever live with such a fine beauty as the EMPIRE!?

Where can such a thing could be found? Except in heaven?

Everything seemed to become filled with flashes of lights, Oughi could just barely make out bodies in all of it… he nearly threw up as he looked around "Wh- what's going on?" his voice was shaky… even Tamaki was anything but controlled, was he…crying?

ALL HAIL THE EMPIRE!

ALL HAIL! ALL HAIL THE EMPIRE!

ALL HAIL! THE! EMPIRE!

…

The Music finally stops… if anyone were to walk through the entire world… the sounds of the anthem ring loud and clear, they echoed off the walls, and trees it echoes' in the ruins of Vera where slowly a man steps forward and lets the flag of Derain fly…


End file.
